Anakin's little sister
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: AU. Anakin does not turn to the dark side, lives with his wife and children on Tatooine and is Ahsoka's older brother, but they never knew, that they were siblings. As Padmé, Luke and Leia are kidnapped, the two of them get in their biggest adventure.
1. Anakin's dream

_**A word from the Autor: **_I know, that I should stop making up new stories and work on the ones, that I already have, but I kept this idea for a really long time and now I really wanna write this story. I will just cut the chatter now and start with the first chapter of a story called "Anakin's little sister".

Anakin Skywalker looked outta the small window of his new home Tatooine, where he lived with his beautiful wife Padmé and their children Luke and Leia. Since the galactic Empire had risen, the Skywalker family lived here.

_,,It's good like this. The Empire doesn't exist out here.",_ Anakin thought.

He knew, that living on Tatooine was best for the safety of all of them, but Anakin couldn't blend out all of the memories he had of his time in the jedi order. His old master Obi-Wan Kenobi lived a few miles away from them, but the two of them met as often as they could. There was only one person, that was missing into Anakin's life: his padawan Ahsoka Tano. After Order 66, a special order for troopers of the now-Empire to kill the jedi knights, she had gone missing. Anakin didn't know, if she was still alive. Suddenly someone spoke up behind him. It was Luke.

,,Daddy can you tell me the story of your first day with your padiwan again?", the four-year-old asked.

,,Oh Luke, I'm pretty sure you already know this story by heart.", Anakin replied chuckling.

,,But I like it.", Luke excaimed.

,,Okay...then I'll tell you.", Anakin replied, led Luke into the small living room of the house, sat down on a chair and sat Luke onto his lap.

,,Okay Luke...it all started out on a really special day on Christophsis...", Anakin began.

,,You were an army-leader right daddy?", Luke interrupted Anakin.

,,Yes I was Luke. It was the day of the battle of Christophsis. While Obi-Wan and I waited for re-inforcements, we had to fight against the evil battle droids with our battallions. Then a ship finally landed at our base and then my padawan Ahsoka came out. That was, where I met her for the very first time.", Anakin continued.

So the stoy went on. Anakin told Luke all about his apprentice. How they took out the shield generator on Christophsis, how they climbed up the cliff on Teth, how they were being hunted by Count Dooku and his magna guards on Tatooine and how Padmé saved the day, as they were supposed to get executed in the palace of Jabba the Hutt.

,,Mommy saved the day.", Luke excaimed tierdly and a few minutes later he had fallen asleep.

Everytime Anakin told Luke the story in the evenings he fell asleep at the end. Anakin scooped up Luke in his arms and carried him to the small bedroom. Padmé, Luke, Leia and him all slept into one room. Anakin had just placed Luke on his bed gently, as Padmé came to them, with a sleeping Leia.

,,You told him the story again huh?", she asked, as she placed Leia onto her bed.

,,Yes Padmé.", he mumbled.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Anakin and Padmé had left their house and sat down on a bench in front of their house.

,,Do you miss her Ani?", Padmé asked.

,,I do Padmé.", Anakin sighed.

Suddenly Anakin sensed Ahsoka's presence in the force. Anakin didn't know how, that was possible.

,,What's up Anakin?", Padmé asked.

,,N-nothing.", Anakin stammered.

,,Let's go to sleep.", he quickly added, before Padmé could ask more questions.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_ANAKIN'S DREAM:_

_Anakin stood into a metallic hallway and looked around. Where was he? How did he get here? Suddenly he saw a group of imperial stormtroopers walking down the hallway. Two of them where pulling a gravely injured Torgruta along the way. It didn't take long for Anakin to reconize who it was._

_,,AHSOKA!", he excaimed and wanted to run after the storm troopers, but his feet didn't move._

_Then he suddenly stood in a torture room. Ahsoka lied on the floor. A imperial officer was kneeling next to her and pronnounced the girl's death._

_,,AHSOKA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", he excaimed, but he wasn't heared._

_,,HOW DARE YOU DOING THIS? THIS GIRL PRACTICALLY HAD HER WHOLE LIFE STILL AHEAD!", he screamed at the officer and the other members of the Empire in the room._

_END OF ANAKIN'S DREAM_

Anakin jerked up completely frighted.

,,Calm down it was just a nightmare.", Anakin said to himself.

Suddenly Padmé, who was sleeping right next to him, woke up.

,,What happened Ani?", she asked.

,,I had a dream...this kind of a dream I had of my mother, before she died.", Anakin dreamed.

,,...and you dreamed of Ahsoka?", Padmé asked.

,,How did you know?", Anakin mumbled.

,,You were screaming her name Ani. I'm surprised, that it hasn't woken up Luke and Leia.", Padmé whispered.

Anakin looked over to the two sleeping children.

,,Sorry if I woke you up Padmé.", Anakin finally mumbled.

,,You haven't. May I ask you something?", Padmé asked.

,,'Course.", Anakin whispered.

,,Why have you been so quiet a few hours ago?", Padmé asked.

,,I told you, that it was nothing.", Anakin responded.

,,I know, that's not "nothing". You can tell it to me.", Padmé whispered, patting Anakin's back.

,,I sense, that she is here.", Anakin finally managed to whisper.

,,Ahsoka?", Padmé asked.

,,Yes...", Anakin whispered.

,,I will find her.", Anakin said a few minutes later.

,,I will come with you.", Padmé returned Anakin's comment.

,,No Padmé...it's too dangerous. I don't know, what's happening and I do not want to put your life in danger. I seems I have to go alone.",Anakin whispered, left the bed, got changed and grabbed his lightsaber.

,,Take care yourself Ani!", Padmé whispered.

,,I will...I love you Padmé and I always will.", Anakin replied, clipped his lightsaber on his belt and left the house.

The twin-suns of Tatooine just rised. Anakin ran away in the desert of Tatooine.

**Ending Word: **Well...this is chapter 1 of "Anakin's little sister". Chapter 2 will follow soon. I hope you all like the chapter. Well...there is nothing left to say, so I'll just say bye, bye and **may the force be with you.**


	2. Reuinion with my padawan

_**A word from the Autor: **_Hey there everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl, with the second chapter of "Anakin's little sister". Well...I have nothing left to say, so I'll just start.

Ahsoka struggled to sit up. She had spent the night in the streets of Mos Eisley. A whole load of pain ran through her body, but that was no wonder. Her body was all covered in scraps, bruises and a whole load of blood. The most of it was hers and a bit of it was blood of other people. She had fought with bounty-hunters and many other people. Many of them had been drunk and had tried to do horrible things to her. She didn't know how long she had been on the run already. Ahsoka shivered, as she leaned against a wall.

,,_How did I get this idea? It was the most foolish thing I could do to sleep into an alley of Mos Eisley.", _Ahsoka thought.

How Ahsoka ended up on Tatooine? She had no idea. Since the Empire had risen, jedi where hated by almost the whole galaxy. Ahsoka had wanted to help Bail Organa, a friend of the jedi, on Alderaan, but in the system of Tatooine imperial star destroyers had spotted her and shot her down. She had crash-landed near Mos Eisley, but then a bounty-hunter had stolen her credits, so she ended up living on the streets. She wondered how her master was doing.

,,_Did he survive as Order 66 was executed? Is he alright? Is he doing better then me?", _Ahsoka mentally asked herself.

Suddenly a drunken man came into the alley, followed by five otheres. Ahsoka struggled to get to her feet, but she didn't make it and fell.

,,Well...well...look what we got here.", one of them hicupped.

,,What a...beauty. We will...have lots of fun with you." another said shakingly.

Ahsoka was scared, like she had never been before in her young life. She didn't want to come with these men. She didn't know, what they would do to her. Suddenly she heared someone else running in the alley.

,,Stay away from her!", she heared a familliar voice excaim.

After that she blacked out.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Anakin activated his lightsaber, as he saw, what these drunken men tried to do to Ahsoka. As he had left his home, he had trusted the force guiding him to his old apprentice. The force had leaded him to this alley, where the drunken men tried to do horrible things to Ahsoka.

,,You can't take down...all of...us..jedi.", one of the men said shakingly and soon after that, they all took out blasters.

,,_Great! Drunken people and they have weapons."_, Anakin thought.

The men fired at him. Anakin blocked every single shot. The drunken men obviously waited for Anakin to forget to block one shot, sho they could injure him, but Anakin had been quicker. He force-pushed the men against a wall and then he force-pushed them away sky-high, as Ahsoka had probably called it. As he was sure that he was clear and no other drunken people came back, he ran over to Ahsoka, knelt down next to her and shook her shoulder.

,,Ahsoka, it's me. Wake up. You're safe now.", Anakin whispered.

Ahsoka's eyes peeled open and she weakly turned her head and reconized the familliar face of the man, who knelt next to her.

,,Skyguy...?", she asked weakly.

,,Yes.", Anakin replied, trying to avoid tears of joy, but without sucess.

Ahsoka struggled to sit up again, but it wasn't that hard with Anakin there, who helped her. as she had sat up Anakin gave her a big hug. Ahsoka weakly wrapped her bruised arms around her old master, hugging him back. Anakin finally allowed the tears of joy to fall. As they finally broke apart, Anakin helped Ahsoka to her feet. he kept on supporting her, so she wouldn't fall again.

,,Ahsoka, who did this to you? You look horrible!", Anakin asked imidiatley.

,,That came in parts. I live on the streets, since I ended up here. I fought with some people and sometimes things got really ugly. I was robbed, hit and everything. The only thing I still have are my lightsabers.", Ahsoka told him her story.

It made Anakin's heart ache to hear this story. Even though he hadn't seen Ahsoka for about 4 years, they stilled shared the same bonding, as they did back at the temple.

,,Padmé and I still have room left. We can take you in. I'm pretty sure, that it'll be better, then to live on the streets.", Anakin proposed.

,,M-master...I can't accept this. I just...don't want to...you know...be a burden.", Ahsoka stammered.

,,You wouldn't. It will be better, than living out here.", Anakin whispered.

,,Okay...I will come with you.", Ahsoka whispered back with a small smile.

It was not much of it, but a smile. Anakin handed Ahsoka her lightsabers and leaded her outta Mos Eisley.

_**Ending Word: **_Chapter 2 is done. I'd love it, if you'd leave some reviews behind, before you get your friends outta an alley. Well...there is nothing left to say, so I'll just say bye, bye and...

**may the force be with you.**


	3. Just like old times

_**A word from the Autor: **_Happy new year everybody, this is jediclonecowgirl and I have the third chapter of "Anakin's little sister" to start it. Well...I will just start now okay?

Anakin's life couldn't work out better. He was with his wife and children and their two droids C-3PO and R2-D2. Ahsoka was much better, than two weeks ago. Right now she was playing with Luke and Leia. They had first thought their father had a younger girlfriend, but then their mother had told them, that they could trust her and, that it was their fathers old apprentice. Suddenly the little comm-unit, the family had in their small living room went off. Anakin quickly awnsered it. A hologramm of his old master appeared.

,,Hey there Anakin.", the hologramm of Obi-Wan Kenobi said.

,,Hey Obi-Wan.", Anakin replied.

,,You sound like, you're in a good mood today.", the hologramm of Anakin old master started a conversaion.

,,I am master. I am. Wanna know why? ", Anakin asked.

,,Why?", the hologramm of Obi-Wan asked.

,,Well...an old friend lives with us now.", Anakin began.

,,Who is it?", Obi-Wan's hologramm asked.

,,Well...it's Ahsoka.", Anakin said and smiled widely.

As much as Anakin saw it, the hologramm of Obi-Wan smiled either.

,,I'm happy for the two of you Anakin. I know how close you are.", the hologramm of Obi-Wan said.

,,As I always used to say back in the Clone Wars: Ahsoka isn't just a padawan to me. She's like my little sister.", Anakin said, still smiling.

,,Just as you are like a brother to me.", Obi-Wan's hologramm said and smiled either.

,,That's right.", Anakin returned his comment.

,,When the two of you have time, would you like to come over to my house for a while?", the hologramm of Obi-Wan asked.

,,I'd love to and I'm sure Snips would either.", Anakin said.

,,Well then...goodbye Anakin.", Obi-Wan's hologramm replied.

,,Goodbye Obi-Wan.", Anakin returned his comment, before the hologramm vanished.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

,,So...let me get this straight: Anakin found you in an alley of Mos Eisley?", Obi-Wan asked Ahsoka a few days later.

The two of them were visiting Obi-Wan. He also was happy to see Ahsoka again.

,,Yes I did. Long story.", Anakin mumbled.

,,I'm pretty sure you're happy to see each other again.", Obi-Wan said.

,,We are master Kenobi. We are.", Ahsoka replied with a small grin on her face.

,,So, how are the children?", Obi-Wan asked then.

,,They're fine master.", Anakin replied.

,,And cute.", Ahsoka added with a small chuckle.

,,Hey one quick question Snips: Who did you think was cuter? This huttlet or Luke and Leia?", Anakin asked, looking at Ahsoka quizzingly.

,,Don't remind me about that one Skyguy. I was twelve.", Ahsoka awnsered.

,,Can you still remember our first mission together?", Anakin asked then.

,,Of course Skyguy. As if I would ever forget this.", Ahsoka replied.

,,Yeah...you two were taking this huttlet to Tatooine and I was the one to fix the mess you caused on Teth.", Obi-Wan added groaning.

Anakin and Ahsoka began to laugh.

,,Just like old times. Right master?", Anakin then asked between his giggles.

,,Of course my old padawan. Of course.", Obi-Wan awnsered, but to Anakin and Ahsoka it sounded a little sarcastically.

_**Ending Word: **_Well this is my first update on 2012. I'd love if you'd leave some reviews behind, before you visit old friends. Well...since, there is nothing left to say, I will just say bye, bye and _**may the force be with you.**_


	4. Dark past: Part 1

_**A word from the Author: **_Hey there everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl, with the fourth chapter of "Anakin's little sister".

Ahsoka: Took you long enough.

Me: Ran outta ideas...sadly.

Ahsoka: Heck...yes!

Me: Oh stop this!

Ahsoka: No, it's funny!

Me: *groans* I will just start now.

Ahsoka and Anakin were walking through the desert of Tatooine, talking, laughing, whispering and giggling. They talked about things in their past, where they hadn't seen each other, as they walked back to the Skywalker family's house. The night was already falling on Tatooine, since they had spent the whole afternoon at Obi-Wan's place. Padmé had taken her starfighter to Alderaan. She had taken Luke, Leia and Threepio with her. She helped the rebellion, wherever she could. Because of this, the of the Skywalkers was empty. Only a shut-down Artoo was standing in a dusty corner of their small living room.

"We shouldn't have spent the whole afternoon at Obi-Wan's place. That was a clear mistake.", Anakin mumbled.

"Whenever I am gone for too long, when she travels to Alderaan, she always leaves me alone here and doesn't even comm me.", he added quickly, before Ahsoka could ask any questions.

"It's lonely and very boring.", Anakin ended it all groaning.

"Well...you ain't alone now Skyguy. We can talk the whole night.", Ahsoka giggled.

"You're right Snips.", Anakin mumbled.

****

"Ain't ya worried sometimes?", Ahsoka asked a little later.

The two of them were talking about Padmé helping the rebels.

"'Bout what Snips?", Anakin asked.

"That the Empire finds out, that Padmé is a rebel and arrests her.", Ahsoka said then.

"The Empire has been after us, ever since Order 66. They are after Luke and Leia, because they want to train them to be Sith...or kill them. I do not clearly know.", Anakin mumbled.

"So you moved out here to Tatooine to protect them?", Ahsoka asked.

"Yes...and that's why we live on this sand-lump.", Anakin chuckled.

"I know, that you never liked this place, but, what I don't know is why. Don't you want to tell me? We know each other for such a long time know. You can really trust me on this. I won't tell it. I promise.", Ahsoka whispered.

"Okay...it started out at the time, where I was still a padawan. I was really worried about my mother back there, since I kept having dreams about her, where she died. My mission was to protect Padmé, but we were already in love there. She could understand my worriedness and took me here. I found out, that she had gotten outta slavery and, that she was married, since we both were slaves, until I got taken to the jedi temple, when I was 9 years old. From her husband I found out, that she was captured by sandpeople, so I went to look for her. I found her in the camp of the tusken raiders, but she was gravely injured and died into my arms. She died in my arms Ahsoka! Can you belive it?", Anakin told his story, before he fell into Ahsoka's arms and sobbed into the 19-year-olds shoulder.

"Shh...Anakin.", Ahsoka soothingly whispered, patting Anakin's shoulder.

"It just still hurts to talk about it.", Anakin sobbed a little later, as he had calmed down.

"It's okay to cry.", Ahsoka whispered.

"Why haven't you told me earlier? I already asked you about this, when we were just here and I was twelve.", Ahsoka asked then.

I just did not want you to get messed with my trouble. I always thought we would do better, when you didn't know.", Anakin whispered.

"Well...how do you feel now? Not, that you talked to me about it?", Ahsoka asked.

"Much better.", Anakin whispered.

"You just don't have to think, that you would do better, when you are carrying a big burden all on your own. When you talk about it, the wounds will heal.", Ahsoka whispered and gave Anakin a big hug.

As they broke apart again, Ahsoka wanted to tell Anakin something special. Something, she had kept into her heart, since she could think.

"I...have something to tell you either.", Ahsoka croaked then.

_**Ending Word: **_Chapter 4 is done! *scans the room* Ahsoka? Heey...Ahsoka? *groans Must've left. I'd love, if you'd leave some reviews behind, before you return home.

Now I'll just say bye, bye aaaaaaannnnnnnddddd...

_**may the force be with you!**_


	5. Dark past: Part 2

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hey there everybody, this is jediclonecowgirl, with chapter 5 of "Anakin's little sister". I know, I know. It's been a kriffin long time, since I updated, but I had to reconcider things with the plot. Things are done now and so...this is Chapter 5 of "Anakin's little sister".

"I haven't told anyone back in the temple. Not you, not master Kenobi, not master Plo.", Ahsoka whispered.

"Snips...what is it?", Anakin asked in a soothing voice.

"I never told you about my past, before I came tot he temple. My father was a Sith and I never knew about my mother. He killed many people and I was left into the streets of Shili by him.", Ahsoka sighed.

Anakin wrapped an arm around Ahsoka's shoulder and pulled her into a tight embrace. All of a sudden Ahsoka buried her face into Anakin's chest and began to cry.

"I'm no true jedi Anakin. I can't be if my father was a Sith!", Anakin heared Ahsoka's muffled voice.

"Shh Snips. S'okay. That your father was a Sith, doesn't make you any less of a jedi. You ain't bad, because your parents are bad.", Anakin whispered and rubbed Ahsoka's Lekku very gently.

"Easy fo you to say. You were a slave with a caring mother, before you came to the temple! I was the daughter of a sith!", Ahsoka cried out.

"Snips...calm down.", Anakin tried to calm Ahsoka.

"S-sorry master.", Ahsoka stammered.

She was exausthed from crying, so her body soon went limp in Anakin's arms.

"I always want you to remember, that you are a good jedi. You are the greatest padawan I had the pleasure to teach...and the only one.", Anakin said.

Ahsoka nodded and yawned.

"Tierd Snips?", Anakin asked.

"Yes Skyguy.", Ahsoka whispered and yawed again.

Since she already felt so limp, Anakin scooped her into his arms, just as he had done it back in the temple, when Ahsoka was extremely exausthed, injured or sick.

"I'm surprised, that you are still able to even lift me.", the tierd Torgruta whispered.

"How shouldn't I be? You were never much to carry. You weren't, back in the Clone Wars and you still ain't now.", Anakin whispered and carried her into the bedroom, where he had set up a bed for Ahsoka. He gently placed her down on it, but the 19-year-old had already fallen asleep.

Anakin went to sleep soon after it. He was barely able to get changed, since he was tierd either. Ít seemd like Padmé wouldn't be returning from Alderaan today. Before Anakin went to sleep, he quickly kissed Ahsoka forehead.

_**Ending Word: **_Yeah I know, that this is a shortie, but what can I say? It's almost eleven o'clock in the evening around here and I am a little tierd. In the next two chapters there will be first hints of the two of them being brother and sister. I'd love, if you'd leave some reviews behind, before you fall asleep into the arms of your older siblings. Nothing left to tell ya anymore, so I will jsut say bye, bye and _**may the force be with you!**_


	6. Of strange Nightmares and Deserters

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hey there guys, this is jediclonecowgirl, with the sixth chapter of "Anakins little sister". The time, while I'm writing this, isn't my usual writing time, but I do not have any chapters of stories in-progress, I could post really soon. I also wanted to finally give you a new chapter of this story. Well...enjoy.

_**ANAKIN'S DREAM:**_

_Anakin fought bravely against the new apprentice of Emperor Palpatine. He wanted to defeat him. Fo Padmé, for Luke and Leia, for Obi-Wan, for his sister Ahsoka._

_"Sister! You have a sister! With your strong feelings, you've uncovered her existance. If you won't go to the dark side...perhaps...she will.", Palpatine said in a raspy voice._

_"Ahsoka Skywalker NEVER would've joined you. YOU WILL GET HER AS SOON AS YOU'LL GET MY CHILDREN: NEVER!", Anakin roared._

_"Good. Let yourself be taken over by hate. I am unarmed. Come here. Strike. Kill me and you have ened your long way to the dark side Anakin.", Palpatine said._

_"NO NO I NEVER WILL!", Anakin excaimed._

_**END OF ANAKIN'S DREAM**_

All covered in cold sweat, Anakin jerked up. He'd had another nightmare...or had this been a force-vision? No...it just had to be a nightmare. Ahsoka couldn't possibly be his sister.

_"Speaking of her...",_ Anakin thought, turning over to the small bed, Ahsoka was sleeping on, hoping, that he did not wake Ahsoka up.

The Torgruta was sleeping peacefully. Anakin watched Ahsoka a few minutes. Ahsoka...his little Snips. In one way she was so full of innocence and in another way she was shaken by the to wars she had been in. In one way she was like a small padawan girl, who despratly wanted her master and in another was like a very young copy of a jedi knight. Anakin was too tiered to take anymore wild guesses about his dream (or his vision...whatever it was) or to think of the fact, that everybody seemed like they had two faces. He was just too tierd, so he lied down on his bed again.

_"I'm worried about Padmé and the children. I hope nothing really bad has happened up there. Maybe I should just take Ahsoka and the "Twilight" and fly after them, but I do not think Padmé will be happy with this...I guess I should just sleep over it. Obi-Wan was right back in the war: I am worried too quickly and I AM impatient.", _was the last thing he thought, before he fell asleep.

**xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx**

"Ahsoka...come down here. You gotta see this!", Anakin excaimed, who had been browsing around onto the holo-net, until he found something interesting.

Ahsoka quickly raced to her former master, not very interested in Anakin's news.

"What is it? Another excecution order signed by an Imperial grandmoff?", Ahsoka asked.

"No Snips...they're talking about a rebellion.", Anakin replied.

"A rebellion?", Ahsoka repeated.

"Just recently there was a Rebellion in the barracks of the imperial army. The veterans from the Clone Wars have betrayed the Empire. They're wanted on every imperial world, with and execution order. The imperial Senate thinks the traitors have teamed up with fugitive jedi. If everyone finds out anything, he's commanded to inform imperial security.", Anakin read out.

Ahsoka allowed herself to glance at the list of the veterans, who were wanted and noticed some familliar numbers. Anakin glanced down there either and noticed the numbers of serveral troopers, he and Ahsoka had served and been friends with. For example:

_**CC-7567**_

_**CT-27-5555**_

_**CC-2224**_

_**CT-1119**_

_**CC-5052**_

Neither Anakin nor Ahsoka wanted to keep looking at the list. It was horrorfying. This was the first time, since Order 66, they thought about the clones again. Back then both of them had thought, the clones had betrayed them, but now they knew, that they all had been brainwashed by Palpatine.

_"That Sith-scum! He MADE the clones betray the jedi, even, if they didn't want it. He probably knew, that certain people would resist and, if the clones and the jedi had joined them, they already wouold've had an army, with leaders. So instead he brainwashed them to betray and kill us so nobody would even get the IDEA to resist.", _Anakin thought.

He sensed, that Ahsoka was thinking excatly the same. She had forgotten to put mental shields up. Anakin almost chuckled at this. They began to think about the clones again. What had happened to them. If they were still alive.

_**Ending Word: **_Chapter 6 is done and Anakin stands in front of a mystery. Was this thing about Ahsoka being his little sister a vision or only a really strange dream? Find out in the upcoming chapters. Everything I have left to say now is bye bye and...

_**may the force be with you.**_


	7. Ressistance allies missing

_**A Word from the Author:_ **_Hey there everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with the seventh chapter of "Anakin's little sister". Time to move on with this story. I don't know, what else to say...let's get started, shall we?

Padmé was piloting her starfighter throughspace. Luke and Leia were in the passenger room. Since Tatooine was far away from Alderaan, the journey already took days. She jumped to hyperspace and then went in the passenger room to check on her kids.

"Mommy, why are we going to your friend?", Leia asked, as she saw her mother in the passenger room.

"Listen sweetie. I told you, why we live on Tatooine right?", Padmé asked.

"Yes, because Palpatine is mean.", Luke excaimed.

"Pretty much. My friend is a leader of the resistance. I'm helping him, where I can and he needs me as a diplomat, so the ressistance on Alderaan and other resistance movements will team up.", Padmé explained.

"But why do Leia and I always have to come?", Luke asked.

"In case they start to go after us, your father and I agreed, that you will be much safer in the base of the resistance.", Padmé said.

"What about daddy and 'soka?", Leia asked.

"They are both jedi sweetie. They will be able to take care of themselves.", Padmé explained, before she had to go back to the pilot seat to prepare to leave hyperspace. Then she went back to Luke and Leia.

"Mommy...what do we do, if we do not ever see them again?", Leia asked.

Padmé let out a sigh. It hurted her to hear her daughter ask those questions. Luke and her were only four years old. Four year-olds were supposed to have fun and enjoy live and play happily, but her children were forced to live in a war and to be on the run. She looked into Luke's eyes. He looked sad too.

"Why are you sad Lukie?", Leia asked.

Padmé smiled a little. _"Lukie"_ was Leia's nickname for her brother.

"I am your twin Ley-Ley. If you are sad, I am sad too.", Luke replied.

Padmé sighed again. Those children were truly wise beyond their years, but suddenly she felt the entire ship move and alarms go off.

"Oh no!", Padmé hissed.

"Mommy, what happened?", Leia asked.

Padmé knew, that it would be no use to lie to the twins, so she just told them, what was possible.

"We probably got into a tractor beam.", Padmé said.

She ran back to the controls and checked. They really had gotten into a tractor beam and in front of her ship was a gigantic super star-destroyer of the Empire.

"Don't worry you two. I will try to contact them.", Padmé excaimed in case this would scare Luke and Leia.

She pressed some buttons onto the comm-unit of her star fighter.

"Imperial ship. I am on a friendly flight to Alderaan. You have no right to stop me!", Padmé excaimed into her comm-unit, but with no success.

The Imperials didn't release them. Padmé, Luke and Leia were trapped.

_**Alsxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**AHSOKA'S DREAM:**_

Anakin and Ahsoka were dueling a mysterious sith. He probably was outnumbered, but it didn't matter. The siblings were losing.

"YOU are never going to feel true friendship,...or LOYALTIY,...or LOVE OF A FAMILY,...or TRUE GLEE! I can only pity you!", Ahsoka excaimed.

"You are much too passionate for a jedi. Ever concidered, that you are on the wrong side? Join me and you will be able to gain power from your feelings.", a mysterious sith said.

"Ahsoka don't listen to him! He wants to use you to be a figure in his game!", Anakin yelled.

"She'll have to Skywalker, or she will suffer needlessly.", the sith said.

"As long as I can still hold a lightsaber, YOU WON'T HARM MY LITTLE SISTER!", Anakin roared.

"Anakin don't.", Ahsoka whispered, but Anakin was walking over to the mysterious sith. He was ready to strike.

_**END OF AHSOKA'S DREAM**_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Ahsoka excaimed.

She had just had another nightmare. Anakin was by her side imidiatley and pulled her into an embrace.

"Shhh Snips. Relax...relax you were dreaming. You were only dreaming.", Anakin whispered, while Ahsoka cried into his shoulder.

As Ahsoka had calmed down a little, Anakin asked, what Ahsoka's nightmare had been about.

"We were dueling a sith. We were losing. He tried to get me on his side. We talked to each other, like siblings. After he threatened me, you wanted to take on him alone.", Ahsoka said in a shaky voice.

Anakin's heart skipped a beat. Ahsoka's and his nightmares were really similar, but why had they been siblings in both of them? What was up with this? Anakin opened his mouth and wanted to say so many things, but he only brought out a soft

"Oh Snips...".

He just sat there for a long time, with Ahsoka on his lap. He ran a hand down her _"Lekku" _and as Anakin made an attempt to go and Ahsoka said "Please don't go!" Anakin stayed with her.

"Can you stay with me for this night?", Ahsoka asked.

Anakin remembered a time, where Obi-Wan had gone undercover. Back then Anakin and Ahsoka had thought he was dead. That night Ahsoka had slept with Anakin and they had cuddled against the other for comfort. Anakin nodded in the darkness, crawling under Ahsoka's covers. There had never been any romantic feelings between the two of them, but the presence of Anakin and the sound of his beating heart comforted Ahsoka. Her eyes fell shut, as Anakin pulled her close to him.

_**XxXxXxXxXxLlLlLlLl**_

The suns of Tatooine rised and illuminated the bedroom of the Skywalker homestead, if this place really could be called like this. Anakin opened his eyes and groaned. He had never really been a morning person. Not even in the Clone Wars.

He gently kissed the top of Ahsoka's head got up and snuck outta the bedroom.

_"I'm just gonna let her sleep for a bit more time.",_ Anakin thought.

He walked over to the holo-projector to see, if he had recieved any messages from Padmé, but there were no messages.

_"Something about this doesn't seem right with me. Padmé should already be on Alderaan. I know the journey from Tatooine to Alderaan takes long, but not THAT long. Something must've happened.", _Anakin thought.

"Morning Anakin.", he suddenly heared a familliar voice.

Ahsoka had come into the room. She was wearing sleeping clothes and socks.

"Morning Snips. Since when are you up?", Anakin asked.

"I just woke up. What's wrong?", Ahsoka asked, noticing the concerned look on Anakin's face.

"It's just...", Anakin began, but he was interrupted, by the holo-projector, which just went off.

Anakin awnsered the call. The hologramm of Bail Organa appeared. Anakin and Ahsoka bowed.

"Did I get you at the wrong time?", the hologramm of Bail Organa asked.

"No no. We were already awake Senator.", Anakin replied politely.

"I just wanted to ask, if Senator Amidala reported to you. She still hasn't arrived and I can't comm her. It's not like her.", the hologramm of the Senator of Alderaan said.

"No...she hasn't reported to us.", Anakin said.

"There is also a possibility, that she has run into trouble with the Empire.", Organa's hologramm said, making Anakin's concern grow with it.

_**JJJJJJJJJ**_

"You worry to much Anakin.", Obi-Wan said this afternoon.

Obi-Wan had invited Anakin and Ahsoka over to his small house. Anakin had told him about the holocall of Bail Organa.

"What, if I don't?! What, if something has happened?! WHAT do you say then?!", Anakin yelled.

"Anakin...calm down.", Ahsoka whispered.

"Calm down! HOW am I supposed to tecnically do this?! Tell me that Ahsoka!", Anakin yelled.

"Stop it Anakin. I understand you are concerned, but letting it out on Ahsoka won't help anyone. Not Padmé, not the kids and especially not yourself.", Obi-Wan said.

"You're right...sorry Snips.", Anakin panted, sinking down on a chair.

"No problem Skyguy. I'm used to this by now.", Ahsoka whispered, resting a hand on Anakin's back. A sob escaped Anakin's mouth and then he began to cry tears of concern.

"Ahsoka, I think you two better go home.", Obi-Wan said, turning to Ahsoka.

"Yeah...I think it's better.", Ahsoka whispered.

_**OOOOIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOO**_

"Are you sure about this one Snips?", Anakin asked.

Ahsoka and Anakin were back at the Skywalker homestead. Ahsoka had chased Anakin into bed. He had looked so exausthed and the dried tears on his face confirmed it. Anakin wanted to stay up and wait for news, but he just looked tierd and, to Ahsoka, kinda like he would collapse any minute.

"Yeah...I'm gonna tell you, if the Resistance on Alderaan gets any news on them. I promise. I know you are concerned and tell me, when was the last time I ever broke a promise, I gave you?", Ahsoka asked.

"Never, as far as I remember.", Ahsoka said and Anakin finally lied down and closed his eyes.

"That's it Anakin, just lie down and relax.", Ahsoka whispered and as she knew, that Anakin was asleep, she used the force, so nightmares about Padmé or the kids wouldn't bother him. It was a technique, which was taught from master to padawan. Obi-Wan's master Qui-Gon Jinn had taught Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan had taught Anakin and Anakin had taught her. She never would've thought, that she would have to use it on Anakin one day.

She left the small bedroom and sat down in the small living room. Artoo rolled up to her and beeped worriedly.

"I don't, what has happened to them Artooey. I really don't know.", Ahsoka sighed, as she heared the communicator go off. Ahsoka turned it on. The hologramm of Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared.

"Hello Ahsoka...any messages on Padmé or the kids?", Obi-Wan's hologramm asked.

"No...at your place?", Ahsoka asked.

"Unfortunately no. How is Anakin?", Obi-Wans hologramm asked.

"Let's put it like this...he's seen better days.", Ahsoka murmured, her head hanging.

_**Ending Word: **_Record in slowness again. I started this in the middle of the summer and now, that I am back to school, this chapter is finished. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**may the force be with you.**_


	8. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan find out

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with a new chapter of "Anakin's little sister". I know, that it has been quite long...once again, but school is taking my life and ya know how teachers are: They are telling you a lot about stuff , where you lose track after a few minutes, and give you weird looks, when you get sick of it all. Can't say, that I really like this. Let's get the party started shall we?

Ahsoka sighed as she turned off the holo-projector. This had been the sixth holocall from Alderaan. Or the seventh? Or the tenth? Somewhere around these numbers Ahsoka had lost count. Still no news from Padmé or the children. Anakin grew more worried and so did Ahsoka. Suddenly the holoprojector went off again and Ahsoka groaned in annoyance.

_"If this is another holocall from Alderaan, I am going to freak out.", _Ahsoka thought, as she went to awnser it.

It was no holocall from Alderaan. It was a holocall from Obi-Wan. Ashoka sighed sadly, as his hologramm appeared on the projector. Obi-Wan looked serious.

"What's up Master Kenobi?", Ahsoka asked.

"Go onto the holonet right now! This thing about Padmé and the kids will be solved!", Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka went onto the holonet and left the projector on. A rock build into her throat, as she saw, what was on the holonet news. It said, that a renegade Senator and her children were taken into imperial costudy. Ahsoka let out a gasp, as she saw the names of the prisoners. Padmé, Luke and Leia Skywalker. Ahsoka raced back to the holoprojector.

"Since when do you know it?!", Ahsoka exclaimed.

"I found out recently.", the hologramm of Obi-Wan replied.

"My former master's wife and children were captured by the Empire! What am I supposed to do?! How am I going to tell Anakin without him going crazy?! What am I supposed to say to Senator Organa and the Resistance fighters?!", Ahsoka began, but the hologramm of Obi-Wan cut her off.

"First of all you are going to tell the Resistance nothing. I will do it. Then we are going to meet at my place and figure out how to tell Anakin and don't worry. It's going to be alright. You better leave Anakin a message, before you leave. You know how he can worry.", the hologramm of Obi-Wan said into a calm voice..

"Alright...I'll se you at your place?", Ahsoka asked.

"Yes...goodbye Ahsoka.", Obi-Wan replied.

"Goodbye...Master Kenobi.", she whispered, before Obi-Wan ended the call.

**OOOOOOOOO**

"The resistance knows. Alderaan and Naboo are two worlds, which looked down on the Empire, since it went in charge. Probably they are going to sent troops to supervise every step they do.", Obi-Wan sighed.

"I hope Senator Organa and the Resistance fighters are gone, before the Imperials arrive, otherwise the resistance doesn't have a chance.", Ahsoka sighed.

"Don't they also have their Academy on Alderaan? You know...this place, where they train the newer recruits?", Ahsoka asked, after a moment of silence.

"Yes. I hope things will turn out good for them...", Obi-Wan said

"Rumors say, that the people of Kamino plan to form a resistance group as well. Clone an army to fight the Empire.", Ahsoka mumbled.

"I heared it too, but what about the veterans from the Clone Wars?", Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh...you haven't heared then...", Ahsoka said.

"I haven't heared what?", Obi-Wan asked.

"The veterans of the Clone Wars deserted. They were tricked to kill us with...some dark trick. They never meant to draw their weapons against us. Remember the day back in the Clone Wars, after this briefing, where Rex wanted to talk to me? He entrusted me his biggest secret: He was beginning to mistrust the Chancellor. He was right I can say and apperantly he wasn't the only one. Fives, Appo, Bly, Cody...all of 'em.", Ahsoka murmured.

Obi-Wan did not say anything. After Ahsoka had spoken out the name of his former Commander and friend he had been really shocked. Ahsoka understood it. She had been shocked too, after she had read the numbers of her former comrades and friends onto the holonet. She couldn't belive, that Obi-Wan hadn't heared about the rebellion of the clones. Was he living so far out in the desert, that he did not get holonet news anymore? Ahsoka didn't know.

_**Ending Word: **_This was Chapter 8. Hope you like it. It's 1 o'clock in the night over here and I just recently wanted to go to sleep. I hope you leave some reviews. I am to tierd to end this one properly, so I'll just say bye, bye and _**may the force be with you.**_


	9. Anakin finds out

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with the ninth chapter of "Anakin's little sister". In this chapter Anakin's finding out about the capture of his wife and children. Let's get it started.

Ahsoka was back at the Skywalker homestead. She definatly hoped Anakin was not there, but he was. He was sitting on a chair in the small living room.

"How was it?", Anakin asked.

"How was what?", Ahsoka asked back.

"I know, that you were at Obi-Wan's place. You were catching up on the last 4 years eh?", Anakin asked.

"It's been a really long day Anakin. I'm off to bed I am tierd.", Ahsoka said.

"Alrighty...good night Snips.", Anakin said.

"Night Skyguy!", she replied, before she left for the small bedroom and fell onto her bed.

How could this be so hard? Ahsoka feared Anakin's reaction, if he found out about Padmé and the kids, but she knew, if she did not tell him, he would get more worried or get his hopes up, that Padmé and the kids would get back soon. Ahsoka changed into sleep clothes, crawled under the covers, pulled the blanket over her head and began to cry. This was really the first time, she had ever feared her master's reaction about something. Well...actually it was the second time. The first time was in the battle for Ryloth back in the Clone Wars and that was long ago. Suddenly she heared footsteps approaching. Since her former master was the only other person around here, she pretended to be asleep already. She heared her master changing and made a decision. She was going to tell her master about the capture tomorrow, before he was going to find it out onto the holo-net. If he found it out the second way, his reaction would probably be way worse.

_**00000**_

Ahsoka's eyes flew open. The suns were just rising above Tatooine. She saw, that Anakin was also up already. Hopefully he had NOT gone onto the holo-net already, because then it would've been too late. She did not bother to get changed. She just raced down to the living room. There was Anakin sitting on the small chair, he had sat on the last evening, but now he had his face burried into his hands and he was trembling. It was too late for Ahsoka to tell him. Anakin had found out already.

"Ahsoka...why didn't you tell me?!", Anakin half-asked and half-yelled.

"I...didn't...and I...", Ahsoka stuttered, since she wasn't able to put a clear sentence together.

"I...thought we could tell each other everything...and that without fearing the reaction of one another! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, THAT THEY WERE CAPTURED?!", Anakin yelled.

Ahsoka took a step backwards. This was excatly what she had feared. That he would excatly act this way.

_"Why did I NOT TELL HIM LAST EVENING?! I am so DIM-WITTED! I proably could've prevented this, if I had opened my mouth earlier. I already sould've told him, as I found the report onto the holo-net!", _Ahsoka thought.

"I feared your reaction.", Ahsoka mumbled.

"I need to find out, where they're hold captive. I need to save them!", Anakin said and jumped to his feet, but Ahsoka grabbed him by his shoulder.

"You can't just search the whole galaxy for them blindly. You'll be blasted outta the sky by the Imps, before you find something out. We'll plan and pull this off together. Just like we always do.", Ahsoka said.

"We?", Anakin asked.

"Do you really think I would let you head out there alone?", Ahsoka asked.

"Gosh...what was I thinking?", Anakin asked back mockingly.

"Sorry for yelling at you like this by the way Snips.", Anakin whispered then.

"No biggie.", Ahsoka replied.

_"I hate it, when you act like this though.", _she mentally added, but she WOULDN'T let Anakin know this.

_**Ending Word: **_So...I hoped I could fulfill your expectations on, what would happen, when Anakin found out, that his wife and children were captured. I hope you like the story so far and I want to thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you also leave some reviews behind, before you launch yourselves into the next adventure. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye aaaaannnndddd...

_**may the force be with you.**_


	10. Escape from Tatooine

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with the newest chapter of "Anakin's little sister". Yes I know that you had to wait for this story a long time, but I had no time for big projects, since the teachers in this country think they have to throw all those exams at us at the time before Christmas.

Ahsoka: You should try to coordinate this a bit.

Me: Ahsoka first of all I am not much of a talent when it comes to coordinating work, secondly I'd also rather spend more time writing do you really think this was my choice?

Ahsoka: I also always have to remind my master about almost anything and I make it, so why can't you?

Anakin: HEY!

Me: It's also been a long time, since I invited guests, so Anakin and Ahsoka are my guests today.

Anakin: Hey.

Ahsoka Hi!

Me: Let's get started shall we?

Anakin and Ahsoka were at Mos Eisley Spaceport, along with Obi-Wan and their droid R2-D2. After Anakin had found out about the capture of his wife and children, Obi-Wan had volunteered to help Anakin and Ahsoka find them. Anakin had a docking bay at the Spaceport, where the _"Twilight" _was in. Ahsoka had been a little surprised that the old Spice freighter was still working and so had Obi-Wan, but they weren't about to let Anakin know this. After Ahsoka had prevented Anakin from leaving head-over-heels she had to use all her negociating skills, so Anakin would stay where he was, but now he was getting impatiant once again.

"Anakin...I sense your deep concern for Padmé and the kids. Don't worry. We'll find them and bring them back alive.", Obi-Wan said.

"How do you know this? How do we know that the Imperials haven't killed them before we arrive?", Anakin asked.

"The future is forever in motion Anakin. What seems uninevitable today can be impossible tomorrow.", Obi-Wan said.

"He always seems to forget that.", Ahsoka joked and was shoved in the dust by Anakin for it.

"By the way they can't proove that Padmé is a resistance fighter and the Empire doesn't kill four-year olds. I don't even expect those filthy Imps to kill children.", Ahsoka said.

"Those Imps always have a surprise ready Snips. You can not be certain that they wouldn't execute kids.", Anakin mumbled darkly.

"Could you please enlighten me about this rebellion your former padawan has told me about?", Obi-Wan asked then.

"What Rebellion?", Anakin asked.

"Don't play stupid Anakin. I only say "The Veterans of the Clone Wars" about this one.", Obi-Wan said.

"The fact that the Veterans of the Clone Wars have defected has been all over the holo-net. They are wanted on every world of the Empire with an execution order and the Imperial Senate thinks, if you can really call it Senate, they've teamed up with fugitive jedi. Many people we served with back then are with them now: Rex, Cody, Bly, Fives, Appo, Jesse, Dogma...", Anakin said.

Obi-Wan did not say anything for a moment. He was lost in his thoughts about Cody and the rest of his platoon. Waxer, Boil, Wooley, all of them. He did not think about the Rookies anymore, who were probably dead now. Many of them had died by his hand, as Order 66 was supposed to be executed. Obi-Wan had never understood how Sidious had been able to brainwash the clones.

"The Empire will probably be worse off without them. Padmé told me that some alliance spies have once said that those Stormtroopers are expendable morons.", Ahsoka said and giggled.

"Yes they are. They neither have a feeling for their surroundings, nor for...anything. One of the spy said that he watched how one of the troopers hit his head at a wall, while a security drill was going on.", Anakin said

"They die really quickly too...and all because they want to prove their courage.", Obi-Wan added.

They began to laugh after Obi-Wan had said this. It was like back in the Clone Wars, when they prepared the gunships for a new mission. They had to mock at the enemy. The best alternative would've been to die with fear, but then Anakin stopped and froze. He sensed that they weren't alone in the docking bay.

"I sense it too.", Obi-Wan said.

"And so do I.", Ahsoka added.

"Kill the jedi!", they suddenly heared a metallic voice say and soon after this men in white armor opened fire.

"Oh...wonderful!", Ahsoka growled, as she pulled out her lightsabers to block the shots.

Anakin and Obi-Wan pulled out their lightsabers too and began to block the shots. The Imperial Soliders stepped into the docking bay. The three jedi knew that they had to leave and that they had to leave quickly.

"Artoo! Start the engines!", Anakin yelled to his astromech.

The droid rolled into the ship and a few minutes after this the three friends heared the engines come to life. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan raced abord the ship and, as it lifted off the ground Anakin jumped on and closed the separaiton of the freighter. Ahsoka sat in the pilot's seat and tried to fly the ship off-planet.

"I think you better let me do this Snips!", Anakin said, as he chased Ahsoka away from the controls and sat down there himself.

"When have I ever disappointed you with my flying skills Skyguy?", Ahsoka asked in mock-offense.

"I just do not want to collide with astroids of other starships again. It almost happened, as I let you fly the _"Twilight" _last time. ", Anakin said.

"That was a malfunction. It had been long ago, since you checked the navigation systems of your hunk of junk here.", Ahsoka giggled.

"Any ways you two could skip the joking and focus on where you flying and NOT being shot down by the Empire?", Obi-Wan asked.

"What do you mean with "shot down by the Empire" Master?", Anakin asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you did not count star-destroyers as a danger!", Obi-Wan said, pointing outta the window.

He hadn't been wrong. Three Imperial star-destroyers were gunning for them and they send a big wave of TIE-fighters too.

"Oh..._kriff!_", Anakin swore, as he turned sharply to the right side.

"Ahsoka, I will keep us away from the Imperial Crossfire. Get the coordinates ready and prepare to jump to hyperspace.", Anakin said.

"Where?", Ahsoka asked.

"Somewhere just do it!", Anakin yelled.

Ahsoka typed in the coordinates for a system, the Empire wasn't interested in. It was a system that was mostly populated by criminals. The Empire only ever concidered going there when they were in need of bounty-hunters. One of the moons in this system was called "the Smugglers moon".

"I got the coordinates ready!", Ahsoka yelled.

"Well then...now or never!", Obi-Wan said and soon after this they jumped to hyperspace.

"This was a close call.", Anakin mumbled.

"Care to tell us where you send us Ahsoka?", Obi-Wan asked.

"The system of the Smugglers moon Master Kenobi. We are on our way to Nar Shadaa.", Ahsoka said.

_**Ending Word: **_Our heroes are on their way to Nar Shadaa. What is going to happen next? Will they be captured by criminals? Find allies in Smugglers? Or maybe something completely different? Be prepared.

Ahsoka: The three of us also hope that you will leave some reviews behind, before you have to escape attackers of the enemy.

Anakin: Was that somewhat good?

Me: Couldn't have said it better myself. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**may the force be with you.**_


	11. Information on Laughing Dust

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with a new chapter of "Anakin's little sister". This time our trio end up on Nar Shaddaa. What is going to await them there. Will Anakin and Ahsoka come closer to find out that they are siblings? Will they find out who is behind the capture of Padmé and the twins? Well...let's get started and find out.

The trio and the Astromech droid were walking through the streets of Nar Shaddaa. Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan had their heads covered with jedi cloaks and were careful not to show their faces. The Empire paid great for the head of a surviving jedi. Every bounty-hunter who took one down didn't have to worry about money anymore for the rest of his or her entire life, which was why the three jedi were careful not to show their faces but wearing cloaks was usual on that moon since a lot of people who didn't want to be reconized were on there wearing cloaks.

"It's almost like back in the Clone Wars where we snuck around on Hutta.", Ahsoka hissed.

"Keep your voice down. Those filthy Imps have boltholes everywhere.", Anakin hissed back.

"The Empire doesn't exist out here Anakin.", Obi-Wan mumbled and raised his voice a little.

"And by the way we do not have to hiss around here. There are a lot of fugitives here who have to escape from the face of this galaxy for a while because of the Empire. You wouldn't think someone would eavesdrop right now and turn us in to the Imperials would you?", Obi-Wan asked.

"You can barely trust anyone on this moon master! In case you haven't noticed, the Empire wants us dead and if bounty-hunters listen to us right now, they would surely turn us in to the Empire for quick credits.", Anakin hissed.

"He is right on that one...for a few credits some of these slimeballs would sell their own mothers and it would be a found treasure for the Empire that there were...our lot on Nar Shadaa.", Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka hadn't said _jedi_ for a good reason. If somebody was really eavesdropping every two-credit hood on this moon would be gunning for them. Since they were on Nar Shaddaa already they could look for information on Padmé and the kids and Obi-Wan had always said that you could get the best information into smoke-filled cantinas.

"I think it's better if we split up, if we want to look for information. We could cover more of the cnatina's like that.", Anakin suggested.

"How is that supposed to be possible Skyguy? This planet has over ten thousand cantinas and twice as much spice caves we also could get informations in. We won't be done with that in a hundred years.", Ahsoka said.

"Any better plans?", Anakin asked and Ahsoka shook her head.

"See? Master you will take Artoo and I will take this joy to hang around with.", Anakin said to his master pointing to Ahsoka.

"How are we supposed to hold contact here Anakin?", Obi-Wan asked.

"I handled this. I ran off to buy those at red light sector.", Ahsoka said pulling three commlinks outta her robe pocket and handed two of them to Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"You always think three steps ahead Snips.", Anakin grinned.

"I'll take that as a compliment Skyguy.", Ahsoka snickered, as they splin off to gain information.

_**oooooo**_

Anakin was getting impatient. This had been the third spice cave Ahsoka and him had checked and still no information. In the spice caves everyone had either been too drunk to get out proper sentences or on Glitterstim, Laughing Dust or other stuff Anakin didn't want to think of. Ahsoka looked like she could collapse in a corner any minute. It was no wonder by huge ammount of Laughing Dust she had breathed in since they had gone to hit the spice caves for information and to be honest...he didn't feel much better but he wouldn't show this to Ahsoka but still...they needed to get away from this place.

"Let's go some place where they do not have drugs or things like this. Otherwise the both of us will probably be hallucinating on Laughing Dust the rest of the day.", Anakin said.

Ahsoka nodded and went with Anakin. The first place Anakin could think of, where there wouldn't be any spice caves, was the spaceport of Nar Shaddaa. They had told Obi-Wan over commlink where they were and that they would try to gain information later again, since they had both breathed in Laughing Dust. Anakin and Ahsoka went back to the docking bay where the _"Twilight" _was. They stayed there a few hours, until their heads would start to clear out the Laughing Dust. That took long they could say. They had never taken drugs before so it was a new experience...and a rough one. They did not want it again. Back in the day they had often done all kinds of stupid stuff, like using gunships as bombs, or full frontal assaults on heavily fortified places but they had never experienced the feeling of taking drugs.

"Ya know what Snips?", Anakin asked.

"What Skyguy?", Ahsoka asked back.

"Obi-Wan is going to murder us for this incident.", Anakin said.

_**Ending Word: **_This is just the first part of this all. There will still be much more stuff going on on Nar Shaddaa and their search won't end with two of our heroes on Laughing Dust. I'd love if you'd leave some reviews behind before you go to strange establishments to get informations. Now I have nothing left to say but bye, bye and _**may the force be with you.**_


	12. Younglings, Padawans, Knights, Masters

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirlwith the twelveth chappie of "Anakin's little sister". The adventure goes on on Nar Shaddaa. Let's get the party started shall we?

Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Artoo were stitting at the _"Twilight"_. Thanks to the battered walls they could hear ships starting and landing and muffled voices from other docking bays. The three jedi were basically camping in the old spice freighter but they weren't they only persons who had to do this. The entire spaceport was full with talking travellers who did not have a better place to stay or who just had to escape from the face of the Empire for a while. The three jedi couldn't blame them. Those were either enemies of the Empire or free traders, smugglers or criminals who didn't know it differently.

"I think my head is starting to clear out the Laughing Dust.", Ahsoka mumbled.

"Yeah...mine too.", Anakin added.

"You better don't breathe in any silly stuff again or I will make you try to gain information while you guys are on drugs. I must say that this is the most foolish stunt you two pulled yet. That can't be counted as reckless anymore.", Obi-Wan scolded.

"Thank you SO MUCH for your concern master.", Anakin joked.

"Yeah...and your sympathy.", Ahsoka added.

"You two just can't stop it can you?", Obi-Wan growled.

"You just love irony eh master?", Anakin backfired.

"A bad example for little Ahsoka.",Obi-Wan tried.

"Master Kenobi. I'm 19 years old and you still come around with the old "A bad example for _little _Ashoka"-drill?", Ahsoka asked in mock-shock.

"You two better go to bed now before Nar Shadda lies in ashes. You never know how long that takes when you two are involved.", Obi-Wan replied.

"Now that's just insulting master. You act like everything we touch blows up in seconds.", Anakin remarked.

"It always was like that. Even back in the Clone Wars. I couldn't leave you alone without something blowing up in my face a few minutes later.", Obi-Wan returned Anakin's comment.

"Charming Master. I'm off to bed.", Anakin growled.

"Yeah...me too.", Ahsoka added.

So the two of them went off to bed. Obi-Wan followed suit a few minutes later. Those two just couldn't let it be. Obi-Wan already began to question the will of the force since it had been the force that had brought Anakin and Ahsoka together. Then again it seemed right to him. Ahsoka was Anakin's female torgrutan duplicate, his perfect other, his counterpart and so much more at the same time. They had more often been the same oppinion that him and his old master Qui-Gon Jinn had ever been but then again they always seemed to be bickering. They mostly didn't give much about following the rules...hell...they only did when it was really important to do so. So much like Qui-Gon. He had also not followed the rules often. The council never had been too pleased about it and they had also not often been really pleased with the behaviors of Anakin and Ahsoka. As he wanted to get to sleep he first began to think what happened to the other jedi since years. What had become of them after the silly jedi purge of Sidious. Obi-Wan had returned to the temple after Order 66 had been executed and his own men had aimed their weapons at him. He had seen so many murdered younglings and padawans. Unfortunately the security holo's of this horrifying event had been wiped by the new apprentice of Sidious before he or she had run back to the senate. Whoever this apprentice had been he or she must've been a jedi back in the day. He glanced over to an asleep Anankin and an also asleep Ahsoka. Ahsoka had been on Coruscant as Order 66 was executed while Anakin had been on the _"Resolute"_. Ahsoka had managed to escape the jedi purge somehow while Anakin had to get away from the cruiser full of clones in an escape pod. In the end Anakin had been saved by Senator Bail Organa. It hadn't been over by a longshot since then. Obi-Wan didn't know what had happened to his fellow council members. He knew that quite a few of them must've also died. He had heared about Shaak Tii being stabbed while meditating and Saesee Tiin and Eeth Koth dying in Sidious office. He was sure that this weren't the only one's that hadn't survived. Anakin, Master Yoda and him almost hadn't heared a word from anyone. A few knights had reported back in and a few padawans scared outta their minds but this was about everyone. Those jedi were probably with the rebellion now. The younglings had hidden in the council's chambers. Those children had gotten out somehow. Obi-Wan didn't know what had become of them.

_**000000000000000**_

Anakin and Ahsoka were sitting in a cantina on Nar Shaddaa. They wanted to look like normal spacers and exchanged stories that were hardly believable until the words of a Devaronian sitting near them made them listen up.

"Jedi? Those people are hated by almost everyone in the galaxy! Those who do not hate them wouldn't DARE to speak it out if they dont want to get themselves killed. I think I've seen one of their lot one day back here with some kid. Grey hair, battle scars in the face and so on. Either those guys were mad or getting desprate to get off this moon.", the Devaronian said to a Nautolan.

"General Kota!", Ahsoka hissed.

"Shh...hush Snips! You do not want these people here to find out that we are jedi do you?", Anakin hissed causing his padawan to quiet down.

_**Ending Word: **_Thanks to the Reviewer Guest for giving me the idea of using Kota and Starkiller in this fiction. Starkiller will be a bit younger then in "The Force Unleashed". Hope that's no problem. I hope you leave some Reviews behind and now all I have left to say is bye bye and _**may the force be with you.**_


	13. Prison Ship

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl, with first of all, an apology. I barely had time to update all the stories I have going on. I only was able to focus on one, since time is a thing you barely have when you are my age...and Writers Block plays a role either...let's start with the thirteenth chapter of "Anakin's little Sister".

"What are we supposed to do now?", Obi-Wan asked back at the Nar Shadda spaceport.

"Simple...we gotta find Master Kota and this kid.", Anakin replied.

"Shhh...not so loud! We are so dead if they hear us here!", Ahsoka scolded.

"You two are both getting edgy huh?", Obi-Wan asked.

The three of them were standing at the _"Twilight" _and tried to sort out, what they were supposed to do next, after Anakin and Ahsoka had found out, that Master Rahm Kota was still alive and probably even on the moon they were on at this moment. Surely there were more living jedi somewhere out there.

"Great...the leads we get are leading us anywhere, but the way I want them...if we don't get off this blasted moon soon, they will have Padmé and my children KILLED!", Anakin yelled.

"Anakin...calm down. I am aware, that this is not easy for you, but we can't go in Imperial Territory head first. That would be more than just suicide!", Obi-Wan said.

"Isn't suicide the roughest thing to describe a mission with?", Ahsoka asked and sounded a bit snippy at it.

"Aren't you aware of the fact that I hate, that you are always seem to have the duty to correct me?", Obi-Wan backfired.

"Aren't YOU aware of, that hate is not the jedi way?", Ahsoka returned Obi-Wan's comment.

This went on for quite a while and as Ahsoka and Obi-Wan finally ended their word-battle, Anakin was asleep.

_**ALS**_

On an Imperial Star Cruiser Padmé was sitting in a cell with her children. She was weakened really much, because of Imperial Torture Devices. Thank goodness, the Imperials hadn't taken out Luke and Leia. They were still unharmed, but only the force knew how long it would stay this way. Of Course Luke and Leia were worried about their mother. They maybe were too young to understand much of that war, but they were most certainly not stupid. Padmé listened to them talking in a corner.

"Lukie? Why are those mean guys doing this to mummy?", Leia asked.

"Don't know Ley-Ley, but mummy said, that they are people, who are not like we are. Do you think they are mad at us for it?", Luke returned his sister's question.

"Yes Lukie...I think this is right.", Leia mumbled.

"Why can't we just make things well again?", Leia added then.

"Even if this was possible, it would be easier said than done sweetie. In the eyes of these men, we have done something wrong, with not thinking like they do and they are really really mad at us for it. They probably won't accept a simple apology and I am pretty sure your father's and my comrades and friends won't agree either, since they won't think like the people here do again.", Padmé weakly explained to Leia.

"But why are they so mad at us for doing this?", Luke asked.

Padmé did not want to awnser. She would have to explain this to Luke, when they got off this cruiser alive. Still...she had no idea on hwo to escape this dreadful ship. The cruiser was an Acclamator classed one. Padmé still knew those ships from the Clone Wars, but they really had stocked up on security. There were many new things the Imperials had constructed, to prevent their prisoners from breaking out of their horrifying prisons. Suddenly the cell's door was opened and two Imperial Stormtroopers were pushing in another prisoner. It took Padmé a few minutes, before it hit home to her, that a clone was before her. He looked like he would puke his guts out any minute. It took her a few more minutes, before she also realized that this was her husband's former Captain. It was Rex!

"Captain Rex!", she gasped.

It had slipped her tongue, before she could stop it. Her children were slipping back a few meteres, since they didn't know who they could trust on. They clone weakly moved up his head and reconized the face.

"Senator Amidala!", he also gasped out.

_**Ending Word: **_I felt like I also had to show a bit of Padmé and the kids in prison and that I had to start to bring back the clones, since I have already pointed out their return before. I hope you forgive me for the lack of updates and I hope you leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**may the force be with you.**_


	14. Padmé, Cody, Rex

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with the fourteenth chapter of "Anakin's little sister". This chapter will mainly focus on Padmé and Rex onto the prison ship. Next time it will focus more onto the meeting between Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Kota and Starkiller. Let's get started shall we?

Padmé didn't know, what else she was supposed to say to the clone. He had shot at her husband four years ago, but why was he in a prison cell of the Empire now? He looked, like he had been messed up pretty bad and he also looked like he couldn't even walk properly anymore. It was confirmed to her, as Rex tried to get on his feet, but then ended up crawling over to her and then sitting against the wall, Padmé was also sitting at. They didn't say anything for a while. Luke and Leia had slipped back in a corner of the cell. There was also no word coming from the two children.

"I know...that I am probably the last person you want to share a prison cell with after...you know, but I gotta say...no one of the surviving clones is really pround on, what we did. It was like...being in some kind of dark trance...we didn't have any control of our bodies. I think the Emperor...somehow figured out, that we would bond with the jedi sooner or later and if he gave out the order, without putting us into this dark trance, we would've commited mutiny.", Rex mumbled.

Padmé didn't awnser the clone for a quite big ammount of time. She did not find the right words for, what Rex had said to her.

"In case you wanna know Senator...I am sitting on this ship for high treason...", Rex mumbled.

"High treason?", Padmé repeated quite flabbergasted.

"High treason. Took my brothers and me quite a long time to figure out how we could escape. Things went south onto some Imperial World and Cody and I got ourselves captured.", Rex mumbled and glanced over to Luke and Leia.

"My children.", Padmé whispered.

"Such a thing is horrible, even for the Empire. Hold innocent children cpative.", Rex snarled.

"To the Empire they aren't innocent. They might only be four years old, but the Empire thinks, that they will catch up with the Ressistance fighters, as soon as they have grown older.", Padmé sighed.

"That's just...", Rex said, but then stopped, since he couldn't find a proper word for it.

"Come out children. This man is trustworthy.", Padmé said then.

Reluctantly the twins left their corner and came closer to Rex. A small smile grew onto the beaten clone's face, as he saw the two kids.

"These two are Luke and Leia.", Padmé introduced her kids to Rex.

"I'm Rex. Nice to meet you both.", Rex said.

"No last name?", Luke asked.

"He's a clone dear. Clones have no last names.", Padmé whispered to Luke.

"You better don't explain it to them.", Rex whispered.

"They've already experienced far more of the war, than any four-year-old should have.", Padmé replied.

"Still...", Rex mumbled.

"So...Captain...what are we supposed to now?", Padmé asked.

Rex did not say anything. He didn't even move one bit. Maybe he was too weakened to move around. Would've been no big secret, since Padmé had experinced the torture devices of the Empire already. Maybe Rex had gotten it even worse, because of his charge. Rex certainly wasn't toying with her. Otherwise he wouldn't be as messed up as she was. From the distance, Padmé heared screams coming from a man. Rex placed his hands over his face and let out a long sigh.

"Cody...", he sighed.

"How do you know Captain?", Padmé asked.

"I don't. Everyone, who is brought in those halls of torture could be him.", Rex sighed.

Padmé suffered with the clone. They certainly did not talk about their personal stuff with Senators, but Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan had gotten stuff from battles and Anakin and Ahsoka had told her, as they had gone to see her the next time. So she knew how close Cody and Rex were, even though the clone never would've spoken that out in front of her. Rex had found out eventually, that Padmé knew about his bonding with Cody. They were about as close as Ahsoka and Anakin were, or Anakin and Obi-Wan. Anakin and Ahsoka. What were they doing now? Were they looking for them in that old spiece freighter, that Anakin had been flying, ever since the beginning of the Clone Wars? Were they on Alderaan with the resistance? If both was not true, then what was happeing to them? Padmé instantly hoped, that they had not gotten themselves captured as well, but sadly you didn't get holo-net news in the prison cells of the Empire. The stormtroopers also weren't really chatty in front of the prisoners. Sometimes Padmé had taken up some shreds of a talk, when Stormtroopers, which currently were off-duty, were passing by on the hallways, but on-duty, which was, where Padmé saw them the most (mostly when she was taken in for interrogations), they weren't really chatty persons. She hadn't found out anything about her husband either, just, that some fugitive jedi were still running loose. There hadn't been any certain names. They had only talked about fugitives. Maybe outta discretion, maybe, because they thought, that they were too good to speak out the names of persons, which were hated by almost every person into the galaxy. Padmé was disgusted at the behavior of the stormtroopers. They had the most horrible behavior in the galaxy, as she knew from Rebel gossip. When they were sober, they acted like snobs and when they were drunk like street kids.

"Any plan on escaping that hidey hole?", Rex asked.

"I know ships, like this one Captain, but that's about it! No matter to hide the fact, that the Empire has stocked up un security and tech.", Padmé replied.

"This isn't gonna be easy...", Rex growled out.

_**Ending Word: **_Typical me...and school. I can tell ya one thing about my school: Several times my teachers think they give us an acceptable ammount of schoolwork, what makes me want to rub their noses into the fact, that we still have a private life. I hope you still like the chapter and i hope, that you leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**may the force be with you.**_


	15. Ratted out

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hey there everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with a new chapter of "Anakin's little sister". Finally I managed to continue with this one. It's spring break over here in Germany and I am working, until the medic comes and when the medic is gone I will go on with working. Hehe...

"Okay...the meeting point is supposed to be here.", Ahsoka whispered.

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka managed to contact Rahm Kota just a few days ago and he had agreed to meet them at a cantina. They had brought their lightsabers just in case, they would run in any trouble, with the Empire or criminals. They stepped into the cantina and they weren't reconized by anyone. They sat down at one of the tables and waited for Rahm Kota and the kid, but they got other, rather unpleasant visitors. Imperial Stormtroopers were entering the cantina just mere moments after their arrival. Luckily the three were wearing their jedi cloaks.

"Hoods on!", Obi-Wan ordered and the three slipped their hoods over their heads, before the Imps realized it.

"Heads down!", Anakin added then and the three jedi lowered their heads.

Ahsoka sent silent prayers to the force, that the Stormies, as she called the Imperial Stormtroopers secretly, wouldn't see them. The Emperor probably already had placed them on top of the Empire's Most Wanted list and they couldn't afford being reconized meeting another surviving jedi and certainly not on Nar Shaddaa at all. What irked Ahsoka about this was, that this moon belonged to the Hutts, who took their neutrality very seriously. The people of the Empire maybe could do business, hire bounty-hunters or take shore-leave there, but they couldn't get into fights, or go on jedi-hunting. So why were those soliders here? They certainly weren't on shore-leave. They wouldn't have been wearing their white armors, if they were. Maybe they were doing some kind of business mission on the moon, but why were they talking to the owner of the cantina then?

_"I think we are in trouble.", _Ahsoka heared Anakin over their bond, which was surprisingly still working.

"_You really think so master?", _Ahsoka shot back sarcastically.

_"You want to run Snips?", _Anakin asked.

_"I thought we could do it the way you do every so often.", _Ahsoka replied jokingly, earning herself a kick under the table from Anakin.

"Freeze!", they suddenly heared a Stormtrooperyell.

They stood before the three jedi with raised weapons. Smugglers were diving under the tables in fear. They probably didn't want to mess with the Empire, excluding the ones, who were really courageous...or really mad. Ahsoka's hand was resting onto one of her lightsabers and Obi-Wan was about to pull out his own lightsaber, but Anakin was thinking three steps ahead of his former master and his padawan.

"No blasters! No shooting!",the owner of the Cantina said, but Anakin shoved all the Stormies outta the way with the force and then they made a run for it.

Ahsoka risked a quick look over her shoulder and noticed, that they didn't have any troopers nipping at their heels, but they didn't go any slower. They ran and they didn't stop, until they had arrived at the spaceport of Nar Shadaa and the _"Twilight"_.

"Well...that was some thing.", Ahsoka panted, as she closed the separation of the ship.

"Why didn't we notice this before? We have learned a hundred times, that a hologramm can be faked!", Anakin snarled.

"I overheared a talk from a few spacers, before the Stormtroopers pinned us down: Master Kota and this kid must've been off this moon long ago.", Obi-Wan sighed.

"I can't believe how stupid I am! I should've figured out, that we were running into a trap of the Empire! I should've seen that!", Anakin growled.

"We all were pretty much stupid Anakin. Nobody realized, that we sprung a trap.", Ahsoka whispered.

"We better get off Nar Shaddaa.", Obi-Wan said.

"He's right. Tomorrow every two-credit hood on this moon will be gunning for us.", Ahsoka whispered.

"Or already tonight...the sooner we leave this place...the better.", Anakin murmured.

"But where do we go from here master?", Ahsoka asked.

"I think I have an idea.", Obi-Wan said and got a holo-map of the Outer-Rim running on the ship's holo-projector. He pointed to one planet, who was almost behind the Outer-Rim.

"Are you sure about this one master?", Anakin asked quite flabbergasted.

"I am...they would be foolish to look for us there.", Obi-Wan replied.

"I am not quite following you two. What is this planet?", Ahsoka asked.

"Taris Snips. Ages ago, before either of us was born, it was called "The Coruscant of the Outer-Rim", but then a Sith bombing turned it into a toxic swampland. Today there are many settlements and villages at Taris, but the Empire pronnounced this place dangerous, because of the Rhakghouls outside the villages and settlements. The people of Taris cut themselves off the Empire, so it became a bolthole for fugitives and deserters.", Anakin explained.

"I'm afraid, that I am still not following you: What are Rhakghouls?", Ahsoka asked.

"Infected dangerous and violent creatures. Bites of those guys are...", Anakin stopped abruptly.

"If you heared the tale of, what happened to Master Windu and his men on this place, I don't have to tell you anything more.", Anakin whispered.

Ahsoka shivered at that. She had heared the tale from some of the survivors, who HADN'T winded up in the medical bay. The stories had given Ahsoka nightmares for weeks.

"Are we clear to depart?", Anakin asked the spaceport control over holo.

"You're clear to depart.", the holo-figure said.

"And off we go!", Anakin said.

They departed the spaceport of Nar Shaddaa as quickly as possible, but the surprise, that was waiting for them in the orbit was worse, than the ambush at the cantina.

"Oh for the love of...!", Ahsoka exclaimed.

"As if we didn't have enough problems already.", Anakin growled.

_**Ending Word: **_I am mean eh? Don't you worry though...I will put in Kota and Starkiller. I hope you still liked the chapterand I hope, that you leave some reviews behind, before you have to get off-planet in a hurry. Well...now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**may the force be with you.**_


	16. Fight then Flight

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with a new chapter of "Anakin's little sister". This time the group arrives at Taris, but there are some people, who wanna keep them from running. Let's see what happens...

They really had enough problems already, but apperantly it wasn't enough to some people. An entire fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers was waiting for them.

"Oh...how fun!", Obi-Wan growled.

"Ahsoka! Prepare the jump to hyperspace! I will stall them as long as I can!", Anakin yelled over to the Torgrutan girl.

To prepare the jump for hyperspace was extremely difficult for Ahsok, since Anakin was steerting sharply through laserfire. As he pulled the _"Twilight" _to the right sharply, Anakin called her into the cockpit of the freighter.

"Ahsoka we have TIE fighters nipping at our heels. I need you at the turrets!", Anakin yelled.

"You want to attack?", Obi-Wan asked.

"Why else would I ask Ahsoka to be at the turrets?", Anakin backfired to his master.

"Anakin you are mad! There are like a hundred TIE's out there and an entire fleet of Star Destroyers!", Obi-Wan yelled at his former padawan.

"Which is why we need to attack them master!", Anakin yelled, as he steered the ship sharply through canon fire.

Ahsoka ran to the turret control and began to take aim. Then she opened fire and hit three TIE's.

"Nice shot Snips!", Anakin complimented.

"Master, prepare the jump to hyperspace.", Anakin yelled over to his former master.

"I still think you are mad, but I will do it!", Obi-Wan replied.

Ahsoka managed to hit one of the engines of one of the Imperial ships, causing it to drift down. At this moment Obi-Wan managed to prepare the course to Taris and they jumped to hyperspace. Anakin relaxed into the pilot seat of the Spice Freighter and took a few deep breathes. Ahsoka dropped down on the floor, near the turret controls and wiped the sweat off her forehead. Obi-Wan pushed his hair outta his forehead.

"This was a close call!", Ahsoka whispered.

"You can say that again Snips.", Anakin whispered.

"You are getting some reckless ideas there Anakin. Do you know that?", Obi-Wan panted.

"Reckless is my third name. Anakin Skyguy Reckless Skywalker.", Anakin joked, earning a giggle from Ahsoka with it, as she entered the cockpit.

"Ahsoka Snips Reckless Tano.", Ahsoka added, with another giggle, before turning to Anakin.

"Do you really think, that it's a good idea to hide on Taris. With those creatures and all that stuff going on there.", she asked.

Anakin walked over to the young Torgruta and rested a hand on her shoulder. Ahsoka relaxed under his touch. Anakin had often done this back in the Clone Wars.

"Maybe that is the best reason to go to this planet. Because of everything, that's going on there.", Anakin murmured.

"You have a strange way to see things Anakin.", Ahsoka whispered.

Anakin gave a slight chuckle and gave Ahsoka a hug. He couldn't care less at the moment, if Obi-Wan was watching. He just had to hug her. After pulling away, he walked back to the cockpit.

_**000**_

Luke and Leia were watching their mom, as he tried to keep the man, or clone, as she called him, from drifting into oblivion. The people, who had been doing bad stuff to their mom just had been doing the same to him. They had heared the screaming. Luke saw, that tears were running down the cheeks of his Ley-Ley. It was obviously making her cry. Suddenly she got up and walked over to her mom and the man. Then she was resting her hands on his chest and suddenly he looked a lot better.

"Leia dear...go back to your brother for a few minutes okay?", Padmé asked.

Leia didn't know how she had done it, but she had made her mom's friend better. She knew, that the man was her mom's friend and she knew that her mom trusted him. Lukie gave her a strange look, but Leia only sat down next to him again. Leia felt her brother's hand slip into her own afterwards.

_**Ending Word: **_Awww...Leia helps Rex. Leia was always the compassionate one wasn't she? I hope you liked the chapter and I hope that you leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**may the force be with you.**_


	17. Toxic Swamps

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hey there everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl, with the seventeenth chapter of "Anakin's little sister". I know it's been quite long, but sometimes thinking past a Writers Block is easier said, then done. This time Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan will arrive on Taris and get to know some other Stranded.

"There we are...Taris.", Anakin whispered, as they were approaching the planet.

"Did you know, that we are about to land on one of the biggest graveyards in the entire galaxy?", he asked then, turning to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.

"I think you and your lovely former padawan have mentioned that for the twenty-fifth time now...", Obi-Wan mumbled.

"You sure?", Ahsoka asked tauntingly.

"No I am not! I lost count around number fifteen.", Obi-Wan replied.

Neither Anakin nor Ahsoka knew, if Obi-Wan had been serious or had put up sarcasm with them. Anakin was talking to the Taris spaceport control. Ahsoka was looking outta the window of the _"Twilight"_. This was probably going to be no difference to Nar Shaddaa. Peeking around, with jedi cloaks on, trying to gain information from people, who could be really unreliable and sleeping in the old spice freighter. Ahsoka didn't want to tell Anakin, that, but if they kept going like this, they would never ever gain any proper information and certainly NOT any closer to finding Padmé and the kids.

"We're clear for landing.", Anakin said, bringing Ahsoka outta her thoughts with it.

In no time they landed at a docking bay of one of the spaceports of Taris. According to Anakin, the spaceports were one of the less buildings, that were operating properly on Taris. Ahsoka herself had never been to Taris, before, but after Anakin had told her that, she wondered how this planet even could be populated, if there were so less things operating properly there. With jedi cloaks on they left the docking bay and the spaceport.

"That was no understatement, that Taris is one big swamp.", Ahsoka mumbled, as she examined the scenery.

"The good thing about it is, that the Imps would be crazy, if they were looking for us around here. Another good thing is: Taris is not under Imperial Control and they won't even take it into concideration to try take that planet, so it became a bolthole for the resistance, criminals and other people, who have to disappear from the face of this galaxy.", Anakin said.

"Tell that to Nar Shaddaa Anakin! They said the same thing about that moon and what happens? The Empire goes jedi-hunting on the promenade!", Obi-Wan hissed.

"Must I remind you first, that you said it was a safe place to hide, as we were there?", Anakin asked.

"What to do now?", Ahsoka asked turning to Anakin.

"Near this spaceport is a litte settlement. A settlement under the control of the Rebels. Maybe we can start there.", Anakin said, holding a holo projector in his artifical hand.

So they were off to the settlement, but as they arrived there it looked, like it had just been put under a bombardment of the Empire. Burning houses, rubble on the streets, injured people and rebel soliders doing their best to help.

"What happened here?", Ahsoka almost whispered.

All she earned was a shrug from Anakin. She could sense, that Obi-Wan and him were asking themselves the same thing. It was strange. They were hiding from the Empire and didn't go looking for trouble. Trouble just always seemed to find them.

_**Ending Word: **_Finally I have updated again...Summer is not just only a good time for writing...it's also a good time for Writers Block! Cool isn't it? Still...I hope you liked the chapter and I hope, that you will leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**may the force be with you.**_


End file.
